


FINALly

by omj319



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omj319/pseuds/omj319
Summary: Sansa Stark has finished her finals for the semester, but she has one final surprise waiting for her. *First fic*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote and posted this in 2 hrs. No beta.  
> First fic. Don't know why I did it. I had 3 finals today myself and surprised I can even think straight.
> 
> Maybe that's why I did it. Idk. Let's see if I have time for anymore. Though. lol

 

_Westeros would never be the same again._

 

Sansa stared at her essay. _It’s done_ , she thought. _THEY ARE ALL DONE._  
As she slipped on her gloves and gathered her bag, she blew a sigh of relief. Keeping a 3.8 G.P.A had been harder than anticipated this semester. She was completing all 18 credit hours of her History minor and her stress(and caffeine intake) were rising every day. Thankful for it being over, she walked her last essay until the new year to her professor.

 

Professor Selmy looked up from his papers and took her essay from her outstretched hand.  
“Thank you Ms. Stark. It’s been a pleasure having you in my class this semester.”  
Smiling fondly for her father’s old friend she thanked him back. With a quick exchange of holiday-wishes, she walked out of class without running for the first time in weeks.

 

This semester had been nothing but back to back classes. Wednesdays normally held 4, but thanks to the final schedule, she was done today. _I need a drink._ She thought. _A strong …_

 

“Not running out of the classroom today _Ms. Stark_?” a deep raspy voice said from the other side of the door. She gasped, and turned around to see the object of her many daydreams.

 

Sandor was the T.A for this specialized, _War of the Five Kings_ course but Sansa knew him before. She was walking back to her apartment from her job at the library late in the summer when she was suddenly accosted by a boy she vaguely recognized from one of her past classes. Hearing her increasingly panic tone, someone had come from nowhere and grabbed her possible assailant. Lifting him into the air, he threatened the boy with more than a police report. As the coward ran away Sansa went to thank the tall stranger when he turned towards her fully. If she hadn’t been so used to scars(her having her own from a crazy ex), she would have gasped right then and there. The left side of his face was covered in angry red scars, most likely from burns. It was clear that they were from many years ago. The obvious attempt at skin grafts were not very good at hiding them. Releasing that this was not a moment for staring, she quickly started talking.  
“Thank you sir.” She breathed.  
The stranger shot her a glare  
“Save your chirping girl, I don’t need thanks for being a decent human being.”  
The shock of the incident had started to wear off and her savior’s gruff rebuttal of her thanks quickly brought the familiar sting of tears to her eyes. It was dark, but not enough to where he couldn't see, He looked at her more thoughtfully then.  
“Girl,” he cleared his throat uncomfortably when she didn’t reply, “you’re okay right?”  
Nodding her head, she quickly blinked the tears out.  
“I’m better now sir.”  
He snorted at that. “I’m no sir.” a small smile pulled at the corner of his unburned lip, “I can’t have any more than 7 years on you at most.”  
She laughed at that. He was young. Older than her, but definitely not old enough to be a sir.  
“Alright, I will give you that. What is your name then?”  
He looked around for a few moments, then back at her before answering.  
“Sandor. Sandor Clegane.” He abruptly walked past her. Spinning around in confusion, she watched him walk away.  
“Wait!” she called out, “ don’t you want to know mine?”  
He stopped walking and turned around slightly. “Don’t need to. I already know it. It’s Little Bird. Now fly back to your dorm, Little Bird.”

 

That was then. When she walked into Professor’s Selmy's class a few weeks later, she was pleasantly surprised to see him there. As the T.A too. However, her wave to him went unreturned. The next 16 weeks Sansa, to her annoyance, found herself ignored and developing a crush on her savoir, now T.A. Any attempt to talk to him outside of class however, was met with an excuse. So, convinced that he was not interested in even friendship, she resigned herself to her daydreams of him.

 

She shook her head and brought herself back to the present. She observed him then. He was leaning on the wall on the other side of the door to the classroom with a smirk on his face “Or should I say flying, Little Bird?”  
_Why is he here?_ Wait.  
“Were you waiting for me?” she said, a little too bluntly.  
He dropped his smirk then and stood upright. His hands slipped into his pocket as his eyes dropped to the floor. A moment passed while he seemed to struggle with his answer. He let out a defeated sigh.  
“Yes,” he replied.  
_This can’t be real_ , she thought. _The man who ignored her all semester unless it was to argue with her in front of the class about some topic or another...he was waiting for her. Why?_

“Why?” she said aloud. “You don’t even like me.”  
He moved his hands from his pocket to his head. He seemed frustrated.  
“ Of course I like you!” he said exasperatedly. “ I helped you out this summer, didn’t I?  
She was not amused.  
“You know what I mean. You have avoid all of my attempts at friendship, being nice to you. You mocked me in front of class about my assessment of King Joffrey's Kingsguard choices!”  
“Hey!” he stepped closer, “ I mock everyone first off. Secondly I stand behind my argument of Kingsguards’ being nothing but shits anyways.”  
He looked into her eyes then, grey piercing blue.  
“ I,” he paused, “ I couldn’t very well ask you out when I was in a position of power. How would that look for me? More importantly, how would that have looked for you? A friendship would have led to more. And judging by the way you stare at me, I think we both know that would have been true.”

 

She was caught. Yet she couldn’t believe her luck.  
The door to the classroom opened again as a student walked out, bringing attention to where this conversation was happening at. Sansa took a look around and started walking away, just like he did those months ago.  
“Really Sansa?” he walked quickly to catch up with her. She wasn't really going to turn him down, she just wanted him to earn it.  
“ Hey,it’s no different from what you did to me.”  
That hit him. He paused and she did too. I seemed like the perfect time to ask the one question on her mind for months.  
“Why did you walk away?”  
He shrugged.  
“I don’t know. I figured a pretty girl like yourself, didn’t need some guy flirting with her after nearly being accosted by some random. And your chirping like a little bird felt more like gratitude than genuine interest” She looked down. _Well that explains the nickname then_ , she thought. She felt fingers on her chin, a small question in the touch. “Look at me please.” he asked. She listened to him and looked up into his eyes. He made sure to keep eye contact before speaking again. “I regretted afterwards you know?”  
She nodded, still slightly stunned. After a moment she continued walking down the hallway.  
“Okay here. How about this,” he lightly grabbed her arm to draw her attention. “In order to make up for everything, let me buy you dinner tonight. Celebrate the end of finals before you head back home.”  
She smiled then. She wasn’t going home this Sevenmas. She might as well use the opportunity to get to know the man beside her.  
“I have a better idea.” she said. He looked at her then, with a slight look of worry on his face.  
“How about you walk with me to the union and buy me a coffee. Then, after dinner tonight, you can come over to my place for hot chocolate.”  
His look of worry was instantly replaced by a devilish smirk. “Inviting me over to your place on the first date. Adventurous, are we?” They continued towards the union, walking a little closer than before. “I just feel like dinner is not the right place to discuss the War of the Five Kings. And I have many bones to pick with you.” she stated simply. He laughed at that.

As she walked beside him, chatting about the final, she blew another breath of relief. Finals were over and Sandor was finally talking to her.  
It turned out to be great semester after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle in the comments. I'm not a writer, I just like reading SanSan.  
> Every now and then though, I get an idea that needs to come out. And this is how it came out this time.


End file.
